


We All Think

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Mock the Week RPF
Genre: M/M, after sex - Freeform, heart porn, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie's thoughts on him and Russell</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Think

Frankie looks at the younger comedian. He wants memorise this image, immortalise it in his mind. The way the light enhances the man's blonde hair and how his sweat makes bits of his hair stick to his forehead. Frankie move his eyes downward enjoying a naked bicep over a blanket. Frankie smiles knowing that Russell is naked under the rest of that blanket and he smiles because he is the reason Russell is so tired. Frankie sits up and gets out of bed, he gazes through the window. Frankie thinks, a fleeting thought but still a thought, of what the papers would say if this got out? Oh, the jokes they'd hear from Andy and Dara and even Ed would want an opinion in the matter. Russell stirs in his sleep and makes an lovely noise, somewhere between a groan and a moan. Frankie decides on, “Fuck them” and ponders Hugh's advice, he had to tell Hugh, all it was six little words., “Be careful, I'll stand by you.” At least someone will be by his side. Frankie shakes his head, “Why the fuck do I even care what others will think? Everyone can fuck off!”  
Frankie shakes his head and climbs into the bed taking his place beside Russell and putting an arm around him. Frankie kisses Russell before settling back into a pillow and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
